The Youngest Eve
by jamRULZ.the sequel
Summary: Mahiru met Kuro a lot earlier than canon. Can Mahiru still be an Eve to a Servamp when he can barely protect himself? Mahiru is seven years old, all the other characters are canon age. Eventual protective!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Servamp. It belongs to its creator.

Seven-year-old Mahiru shuddered and sobbed on his way back to his uncles' house. He thought he could handle going back to his regular life after his mother had passed, but…he just couldn't. Being greeted by his friends, his teacher smiling at the class, his classmates laughing and studying…all that was missing out on this day was his mother, and he will never see her again.

The boy let out another sob, wishing that she would be there when he got home. He whimpered quietly, until he heard a different sound coming from an alleyway.

"Huh?" The child turned towards the sound. "H-hello?" A tiny meow answered him. The boy turned toward the corner of the alleyway. He let out a tiny gasp. Curled up in a ball next to the far corner of the alleyway was a tiny black kitten. The tuft of hair that made up his tail had two spiky ends. He also had bangs on his head and two tufts that looked like demon horns. "Are you ok?" Mahiru bent down and picked up the kitten gently. He rested it against his chest and stared worriedly as the kitten breathed in and out at a fast pace.

"It's okay. I'll get you help, I promise." Looking both ways before crossing the street, the child ran home with the tiny creature in his arms, not knowing that with this action, his life was about to change forever…

…..

"Mahiru, what is that?!" The boy looked up at his uncle, worried tears filling his eyes as he gripped onto the kitten.

"Uncle, we have to help him. Please?" The man gazed at his nephew, wincing as the golden-brown eyes looked at him with sadness; eyes that reminded him so much of his little sister…

"Alright, bring him here." The child bounded towards him, being careful not to jostle the injured creature. His uncle took the kitten and gazed down at it. "He's burning up. We need to cool him down. Go into the kitchen and get me a bowl of ice and a washcloth." Mahiru nodded and hurried to gather the supplies. His uncle took out a blanket and placed the poor thing down. He moved over when his nephew came back. "Okay, take a cube of ice and wrap it in the washcloth. Then stroke his body down. Keep doing it until his fever goes down a little." A loud rang echoed through the room.

"Mahiru, keep doing that. I have to take this call." The boy nodded.

…..

"Please, Uncle. Can I keep him?" The man gazed at the child who had wrapped the kitten in a soft blanket. The boy looked at him eagerly, eyes wide with hope and a little spark of life. The mans' hopes soared as he saw those eyes; his nephew was nearly back to his old self.

"Of course, Mahiru." The boy laughed and hugged his new kitten, earning himself a little meow and a tiny bap on the nose. Mahiru gasped and giggled at the kittens' lazy expression.

"Look who's up. How are you feeling?" The kitten sighed and curled back into the folds of the blanket, giving the boy an expression of a needy baby. Mahiru laughed and gazed into the creatures' eyes. "My name's Mahiru. I hope you and I will be great friends. Welcome to the family…" Mahiru paused briefly, considering what he wanted to call the kitten. He gazed closely at the creature, at what he looked like, and smiled.

"…Kuro."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2_

Mahirus' uncle gazed at the boy and kitten silently, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment, but he had to tell the boy the bad news.

"Mahiru, listen to me for a minute, buddy." The boy and kitten broke eye contact, gazing up at the man. He let out a sigh and murmured, "I have been called on a business trip. My company and I must travel to London to meet with a few investors."

"Oh…" His heart broke, seeing the child wilt. He raised an eyebrow when the kitten turned around and looked up at the boy silently. He let out a smile as the kitten raised his head up and gave the boys' cheek a little lick. Mahiru giggled at the feeling of sandpaper on his cheek, and gave the kitten a small smile.

The boy turned solemn again as he turned toward his uncle. "When do you have to leave?"

"At the end of next week." Mahiru nodded, absentmindedly stroking the ball of black fur in his arms. "Now wash up, it's almost time for dinner."

….

Mahiru scooped a spoonful of his white rice on a napkin and placed it down on the floor. The kitten let out a little meow and bounded forward, gobbling up the offering. He sat down and looked up at the boy, a look of pure innocence in his red eyes. Mahiru rolled his eyes, but placed a couple of sweet egg omelets on the napkin.

"You like that, Kuro?" The kitten purred loudly…then promptly lied down and snoozed. He laughed at his new pets' antics and picked him up. "I guess you want to sleep, huh? You know, you sleep a lot more than some kittens I've seen." A tiny purr answered him. Mahiru opened the door to his room and walked over to the tiny box he placed beside his bed. He gently placed the kitten down, stroked his back once, then curled up on the bed.

…

Mahiru woke up suddenly, startled by a noise. A noise that almost sounded like one of his video games. He sat up more alert when he noticed that he was tucked in. _I wasn't tucked in before I went to sleep._ Another electronic beep interrupted his musings. Gulping, Mahiru moved the covers and tiptoed to the door leading into the living room. What he saw made him softly gasp in fright.

A man with a blue jacket, white pants, and black boots was sitting down cross legged, back turned toward him. Black fur that was pointed to look like cat ears surrounding the hood of the coat. A mop of white hair was on top of the mans' head. The man was currently playing on his GamePyramid.

Swallowing harshly, the boy tiptoed to a broom that was in the corner of the room. Taking a deep breath, Mahiru pounced toward the man. A black and blue shape flew past him, and when he looked up, the man was gone.

"You're being such a pain, kid." Mahiru turned around with another gasp, clutching the broom close to his chest, like it was a shield. The man stared at the child, face the entire definition of boredom. His red eyes stared dully at the child, eyes that was looking more and more familiar the more Mahiru looked into them.

"…Who are you, sir?" The man sighed dramatically.

"You don't need to know, kid. Just let me rest here for the time being, okay?" Mahiru lowered the broom a little bit, but his brown eyes continued to glare distrustfully at the stranger.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. And you coming into a house that isn't yours is very rude."

"…Are you serious? You brought me in here." Mahiru looked at him, confused. "No I didn't. I think I would know if I brought a man in here." He puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. "I only brought my new cat in." Eyes widening, Mahiru dropped his broom and looked around the room, feverishly. "Kuro! K-"

Suddenly, a blue chain made of light surrounded Mahirus' right wrist. The other end of the chain circled around the mans' neck like a collar. The whole room glowed for a few seconds, until finally the glow was gone…as was the invisible chain. Mahiru looked at his wrist in fright and confusion, only looking up when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder in a firm grip. The man didn't look half as lazy as he did before, and was glaring at Mahiru like he was trying to set him on fire.

"…You have no idea what you just did, kid."


	3. Chapter 3

_SHES'S ALIVE!_ LOL, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'll update faster, I promise.

Mahiru gulped at the serious expression, body filled with fear. The man seemed to transform before his eyes, looking at him in anger. "W-What happened? I don't understand-wh-wha-"

A finger was pressed to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. He looked into the mans' eyes, which seemed to soften at the child.

When it seemed that Mahiru calmed down enough, the man let out a long-suffering sigh. "This is such a pain…" He then raised his head to look at the child. "What you just did, kid, was form a contract with me." Mahiru tilted his head, eyes wide with confusion, "Contract? My uncle comes home with a lot of contracts. Did we make a deal of some sort?"

The man nodded, "Something like that. Let's start with my name, despite the fact that it's a waste of time. My name is Kuro." Mahiru giggled, "That's the same name as my cat. That's funny." Kuro sighed again, "Of course it is, I am your cat." A giant puff of smoke filled the room, and Mahiru gaped in amazement as his pet sat before him.

Kuro let out a barely-there blush at the look of awe the boy was giving him, and continued. "Anyway, you formed a contract with me and became my 'Eve'. And I became your Servamp." Mahiru looked at Kuro confused, "A Servamp?"

"A vampire servant."

"Vam…pi…re…VAMPIRE?!" Kuro rolled his eyes as the child ran into his closet and the door locked. "Why is it when someone hears the word 'vampire', they run away?" He transformed back into being a man, placed his hands in his pocket, he strolled over to the closet and knocked.

A muffled yelp of fright came from the other side of the door, and Kuro sighed, "And no, I'm not planning on turning you, killing you, or drinking your blood in any way." That got Mahiru to open the door, looking at Kuro with frightened, golden eyes, "R-really?" Kuro nodded, and Mahiru tip-toed out.

"W-what does an Eve do?" Kuro got down on his knees and continued in a gentler tone, "An Eve is a Servamps' master. They work together to help bring peace to the world from all evil." Mahiru looked down, "Would they help people get better and come back, like my mama?"

Kuros' red eyes filled with a strange understanding, "No, but they could prevent what happened to your mother from happening to other people."

Mahiru nodded, silently. He opened his mouth, but Kuro held out a palm, shadows in his eyes, "You're too young to be an Eve, kid. I can tell you want to be one." Mahiru wanted to protest, but all that came out of his mouth was, "I'm already your Eve, how do I get out of it?"

"Well, when I said I was your Servamp, I was based on what just happened. However, I haven't accepted you to be my Eve. As long as I don't take a taste of your blood for the next 24 hours, we should be good." Mahiru nodded, although inside he was disappointed. Losing his mother was the worst feeling in the world-if there was a way to prevent other kids from feeling this pain, why can't he be a part of it?

A knock on the door interrupted his musings and the poof of smoke appeared, turning Kuro into a cat once more. Mahiru walked toward the door, peering into the door hole. "It's some of my friends from school. They wanted to meet you. Is it okay if I let them in?" Kuro had gotten onto Mahirus' bed, yawning loudly. "I don't care. As long as they're quiet."

Mahiru nodded, opening the door. One boy with a wild mop of brown hair and another boy with spiky blond hair were at the door, looking at him in excitement. But what really caught his attention was the green and spiky hair teen. Mahiru gasped in delight.

The teen chuckled and held his arms out. Mahiru screamed, "Big Brother Sakuya!"


End file.
